


Double Trouble

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: A Gabriel/reader where gabriel accidentally hooks up with your twin?Warnings: Fluff, Alcohol MentionThanks For the RequestNotes: (Y/S/N) =your sister’s name





	Double Trouble

Gabriel was bored, sitting at home waiting for you to come home from your latest hunt. Sometimes he’d join you, but he knew that you could take care of yourself. With a sigh at the fact nothing was on T.V., Gabriel zapped himself to a local bar that you would go to celebrate after a good hunt or a holiday.   
The bar wasn’t all that busy with it being only a little past dinner time. A few people sat at the bar with others in booths that were on the outer edges of the room. Gabriel took a spot at the bar, ignoring the fact he was alone and missing you.   
His mood soon changed though as a familiar face entered the bar. He waved at the young lady with the face that matched yours. She noticed his friendly attitude, pulling up a stool to sit next to him. Gabriel ordered her a drink and himself another with a bright smile.  
“So glad you’re here.” He put his hand over hers on the counter. “I’ve been waiting for you.”  
“Have you now?” She giggled, sounding just like her.   
“Yep.”  
“Well, how about we turn this party up and order some orgasm shots?” She suggested with a mischievous grin.  
“How’d I get so lucky?” He murmured to himself. “Bartender. Get us a round of orgasms.” The two of them laughed, slightly buzzed from the beer. The bartender served them up with a chuckle, happy at the business he was getting.   
Gabriel and the girl downed them quickly, making a contest out of it. He ordered more drinks, getting cut off finally sometime later.   
“Let’s get out of here.” Her speech was slurred with a happy expression plastered on her face.  
“Sounds good to me.” Gabriel gave her a sloppy kiss, transporting them to your apartment. He snapped off all the layers of clothes, rolling into bed with her on top. 

It was around eleven o’clock at night when you got home from the long hunt. You thought about getting a motel room, but you didn’t want to be away from Gabriel any longer. The apartment was quiet and the lights were off as you set your bag down, expecting a greeting, considering that the archangel didn’t sleep.  
“Gabe?” You turned the bedroom light on, finding two bodies in your bed. You narrowed your eyes and your mouth hung open in disbelief. Surely, he wouldn’t cheat on you, that wasn’t possible….or was it? “Gabriel!” You shouted, stirring the two people awake.  
“(Y/N)?” He blinked at the body next to him and you standing at the end of the bed. “I thought...how is there…..what?”   
“You! You slept with someone?!” You screeched.  
“Wait….(Y/N)?” Your sister pulled down the covers. It was like looking in a mirror, your twin sister was where you normally slept.   
“(Y/S/N)?!”  
“Wait. There are two of you?” Gabriel looked at your matching faces.   
“Twins.” You and your sister said at the same time.   
“You slept with my boyfriend?!” You snapped. “How’d you get here?”  
“Um, car ride.” Your sister replied with an edge of sass. “And he’s your boyfriend?”   
“Why are you here?!”   
“Can’t I see my sister?” She picked up her top from the floor.  
“I thought you were in Europe with that guy you met.”   
“Yeah well that didn’t last.” She sighed. “Look (Y/N), sorry about this whole misunderstanding.”  
“Sorry?! You should’ve called.”  
“I was going to, but I know how you have your hunting job.”  
“Wait a minute….you have a twin sister and didn’t tell me?” You both glanced at him, still covered in bed.  
“She doesn’t tell many people. Demons could use me against her.” She coldly replied.   
“Yeah, she doesn’t hunt really.” You spat out. “Did for a while, but then left for a guy.”  
“If you had any common sense you’d do the same.” She remarked. “See you later.” With that she left, leaving the two of you in awkward silence.   
“So…..you slept with my sister.” You looked over at the archangel. “Got anything to say to that?”  
“Twins. You look exactly alike.”  
“Yet, most people can still tell us apart.” You said sternly.  
“How? You act the same.”  
“Do not.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes, throwing up his hands in defeat. “I’m sorry cupcake. I may have had some drinks that might have disorientated my vision.”  
“Alcohol? That’s your excuse?” You raised an eyebrow.  
“Look.” He got up, walking towards you. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I love you.” His hands went to your shoulders as his whiskey eyes stared into yours.  
“Better not happen again.”   
“I’ll ask for a name next time.” Gabriel promised.  
“I’m still upset. Knowing that you and her….ugh.” You crossed your arms.  
“I’ll fix it.” Gabriel snapped his fingers. “Bed’s changed and clean.” He moved his hands down to your hips as he came closer. Gabriel rested his forehead against yours closing his eyes. “I can’t lose you.”   
“You won’t.” You whispered.  
“I screwed up and I’m sorry.” His whiskey eyes made you melt.  
“I kind of forgive you.” You smirked. “But you’re on probation, mister.”  
“Okay, cupcake.” His lips brushed over yours before resting a hand on the back of your neck, pulling you into a deep longing kiss. He used his powerful arms to lift you up and place you on the bed. Gabriel hovered over you, giving you butterfly kisses.   
You stopped him, grabbing his arms and staring straight at him. “Tonight you sleep on the couch. If you behave I might let you come and cuddle in the morning.”   
“But….” He pouted, giving you his puppy dog look.  
“Probation Gabe.”  
“Fine.” He huffed, rolling off the bed and trudging to the living room. You slightly smiled at the pouting archangel, however you were still slightly hurt that he slept with your twin sister.


End file.
